


Baka Sakali (Na Maging Tayo)

by sapaglisan



Series: baka sakali [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu filo au, M/M, alternate universe- oikuroo, college students!oikuroo, medtech!oikawa, oikuroo in a one-sided love, one-sided love for years, pinning, polsci student!kuroo, slight iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapaglisan/pseuds/sapaglisan
Summary: 'its been years', ika nga ni bokuto sa kaibigan nyang si kuroo na kung anong ikina-mamaw sa acads, ganon naman katanga sa pag-ibig lalo na kay oikawa na simula junior high school years palang nila hulog na hulog na sya. wala syang balak umamin dahil ayaw nya masira ang friendship na syang pinanghahawakan nya, but what if one day, out of the blue, bigla nyang kainin ang mga pinagsasabi nya dahil sa balitang chinismis ni Tanaka na nililigawan na ni iwaizumi hajime ng BS Civil Engineering si oikawa tooru ng BS MedTech?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, best friends - Relationship, one sided love - Relationship, pinning - Relationship
Series: baka sakali [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183961





	Baka Sakali (Na Maging Tayo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuroo/gifts).



> [taps mics] LOE! welcome to my oikuroo content yeah!! i just miss oikuroo so i decided to write a drabble or a short au since trip ko lang. also I'm sorry if this will be a rough one, I have been in writers' block for 2-3(?) years and I'm still trying to write a fluff/crack since its my original genre. i hope you'll enjoy this one <3!

taimtim na tinitigan ni kuroo ang kanyang cellphone, paulit-ulit na binabasa ang huling usap nila ng kanyang kaibigan na si oikawa dahil napagkasunduan nilang mag study date sa sabado dahil may major exam ang kaibigan sa histology at saktong may graded recits rin sya sa isang major subject. pero muling sumagi sa isip nya ang huling mensahe ng kaibigan na may sasabihin raw ito sakanyang importante at kailangan nya ng opinyon nito bilang siya ang _super mega ultra best friend_ since junior years. kuroo just shrugged it off at nag focus sa kasamang si bokuto ng CFAD na palaging pagala-gala sa campus sa di malamang dahilan.

sinipat sya ng tingin ni bokuto na parang nang-aasar, tumaas naman ang kilay ni kuroo, “anong problema mo?” tanong nito habang inaayos ang kanyang backlogs at reading mats na kakailangan nya for his next class at sa upcoming study date nila ni bff oikawa.

“alam mo ikaw, kung anong kinagwapo mo, sya namang kinatanga mo sa lalake.” harsh pero true na sambit ni boks sa kaibigan. umirap naman si kuroo dahil for the nth time, eto nanaman ang homily ni bokuto na ilang taon, buwan, linggo, araw, minuto at segundo nyang naririnig. may isang beses na nakagawa na syang script ng sermon ni bokuto dahil kabisado na rin naman nya ang dialogue nito.

hindi naman tinatanggi ni kuroo na mali ang pinagsasabi ni bokuto sakanya, in fact nagulat nga sya nung first time nyang marinig ang sermon nito dahil sa wakas ay may nasabi itong matino at worth it pakinggan. sawang-sawa na rin sya sa mga kalokohan at kadugyutan ng kaibigan pero wala syang magagawa dahil ganyan na sya since sperm cell era nya.

“hoy, nakikinig ka ba?” tumango nalang si kuroo habang busy parin itong mag-ayos ng gamit. malapit narin kasing magsimula ang last class nya for this afternoon period, wala na rin sya sa katinuan para tumambay after class dahil kailangan nyang mag-aral kaya isang mabigat na _hindi_ and isinagot nya sa alok na gala ni boks kasama ang iba pa nilang tropa from different departments.

“pre, seryoso kase. hanggang kailan mo balak itago yang putragis na feelings mo kay oikawa? its been years, pre! uhugin at dugyot palang tayo gustong-gusto mo na si oikawa eh.” pagdaldal ni boks, “...ano pa bang ikinakatakot mo? gwapo ka naman, matalino, mataas GWA, mamaw sa acads at sa inuman, diba ganon mga type ni oikawa? pasado ka naman eh, sadyang yang bayag mo lang umuurong kapag nandyan na best friend mo.” dagdag pa nito.

“putangina ka napaka daldal mo lumayas ka na sa paningin ko! wala ka bang klase? ang dami mong time gumala sa campus, ano ka guard?” inis na sambit ni kuroo sa kaibigan. humikab si boks at nag-unat, “nagditch ako, boring ng klase eh. inaabangan ko rin si akaashi sa kabilang building, ihahatid ko pauwi.”

“hindi ko naman tinanong.” pabalang na sagot ni kuroo na medyo bitter sa fact na naunahan pa syang magkajowa ni boks at _big fish_ pa ang nabingwit. “hanggang ngayon bitter ka parin na nauna akong magkajowa sating dalawa? sensya ka na pre, di ko kasalanang wala kang bayag.” tumatawang pahayag nito sa kaibigan. sinakbit na ni kuroo ang bag at papunta na sa building ng CPS para sa last class nya, ayaw na rin nyang magtagal dahil bwisit na bwisit na sya sa kadaldalan ng kaibigan at baka kung anong oras ay masalaksak nya ang bibig nito ng reading mats nya para manahimik.

“putanginang ‘yan, sobrang daldal pano ba yan natatagal ni akaashi?” bulong nito at iniwan na si boks na naglalaro na ng genshin impact sa bench na inuupuan nila.

walang pasok ngayon si kuroo kaya dumiretso nalang sya sa lib para aralin ang dalawang case study na assignment sakanila ni atty. hindi pa man lang nagsisimula ang araw ay mukhang pauwi na ang eye bags ni kuroo at ready na bumigay at matulog. he’s been studying since last night and he barely got himself a sleep for at least two hours. he feels so light-headed kaya pagkaupo palang nya ay agad nyang idinukmo ang ulo sa lamesa at pumikit. but he flinched when he felt a hand caressing his back, he immediately looked up to see who it is and to his surprise, its no other than oikawa who’s smiling at him fondly. may naamoy rin syang aroma ng kape kaya tiningnan nya ang harap nya at hindi naman sya nagkamali dahil may isang cup ng coffee from starbs at isang pack ng cool fever patch na galing kay oikawa.

“you look tired, have you slept man lang?” oikawa asked and sat beside his best friend na agad sumimsim sa kape na bigay nya. kuroo nodded his head without looking dahil busy sya sa pag unpack nung cool fever. oikawa noticed that kuroo looks so sabog dahil he’s struggling to open the pack so what he did is kinuha nya ito para sya ang magbukas.

its their technique to stay awake and refreshed while studying that turned out to be effective and later on became a routine na rin for the both of them.

kuroo was about to say thank you when all of a sudden, oikawa leaned closer making their distance small. ramdam nya ang marahan na paghinga ng kaibigan na syang nagpa kaba sakanya. his heart is beating wild and he feels so stiff that he wish na oikawa will not notice it. the latter was so focused sa paglagay ng patch sa noo ni kuroo so he took it as a chance to analyze his best friend’s face and features.

oikawa is so breathtakingly beautiful, he’s a total head turner. wherever they go, people stares at oikawa, dawned by his beauty which is totally understandable by kuroo. he knows how beautiful his best friend inside and outside, oikawa’s a gentle person which is why kuroo’s very gentle and still hesitates to move freely to avoid hurting this wonderful person beside him.

oikawa finished putting the patch on kuroo’s forehead kaya umayos na sya ng upo, he gave his best friend a smile before facing his reading mats and books.

“hey, i thought sa saturday pa study date natin?” kuroo asked while spinning his pen in his fingers, the other hand on his jaw leaning for support.

oikawa nodded, “yeah, but its a coincidence na i saw you here. im also studying since im free for the next two hours eh. how about you? you dont have classes rin?”

“fortunately, yes… but hey, these are yours? why did you give it to me?”

“do i have to answer that? you look sabog as fuck, of course i’ll give it to you since mukhang mas you needed it more than i do.”

pasimpleng napahawak si kuroo sa sintido nya’t minasahe ito. _tanginang conyo yan, mas nananakit ulo kong intindihin kesa sa inaaral ko putragis._

the two remained silent not long after, they started studying na rin. but holy mother of ignacia, kuroo can’t focus anymore. he felt he needed a break so he did and stretched both of his arms. he simply threw a glance at the guy beside him who’s very focused sa inaaral nya. kuroo cant help but to stare and be mesmerized by oikawa’s pretty and peaceful face.

there’s this dispute going inside his head on whether to caress his soft brunette locks or not, but he later on finds it weird and might disturb him so decided to just watch him silently.

he can still clearly remember the reason why he doesnt want to confess his feelings for oikawa even though he wants to. he cant risk his friendship with oikawa na matagal na nabuo, it scares him na what if one day after he told him his feelings, oikawa will not be there beside him anymore? what if just because of his hidden and unspoken feelings na mas pinili nyang iprioritize, he will be gone to his life for good?

he knows oikawa isnt that shallow of a person, but there is a possibility na their friendship will be revoke if he’ll mess up and choose his damn feelings.

but aside from that, kuroo’s afraid of not being enough for oikawa.

he knows oikawa is a beautiful soul and he thinks he cant match that nor be enough for him. he’s afraid of not giving oikawa what he deserves and his best. his friends always tell him na he’s so much more than being enough, but he still doubts that. it may not be obvious but he’s insecure and afraid, he’s hesitating and scared, he believes he’s out of his league, and it frustrates him so much. no matter how much affirmations he gets from his friends, it is still not enough (for him), it is still not enough to cure and heal wounds of insecurities in one go.

gusto nya, kapag dadating yung araw na aamin sya, handa na sya’t wala nang pag-aalinlangan.

wala nang pagdududa kung sapat ba sya o mga bumabagabag sakanya.

gusto nya kapag aamin na sya, hindi na sya matatakot pa. nandyan lang naman sya, diba? _hindi naman sya aalis, walang aagaw, walang dapat ipangamba._

but he immediately shut those thoughts, it was a moment of weakness and his what ifs.

buo parin naman ang desisyon nya, _hindi ako aamin._

_"_ _PRE, NASAN KA?!”_

kakagising palang ni kuroo nang tumawag si boks sakanya, naalimpungatan pa ito dahil bagong gising pa’t halata naman na hindi pa gising na gising. “nasa condo, bakit?” sagot nito habang nakapikit pa’t kinakamot ang ulo.

_“PUTANGINA MO BOKS ANO BA IKWENTO MO NA KASE!”_ rinig na rinig sa background ang boses ni Tanaka kaya nakunot ang noo ni kuroo, ang aga-aga magkasama agad silang dalawa.

“ang atat mo naman putangina mo ka, ikaw magkwento tutal ikaw nakasagap ng chismis!” sagot pabalik ni boks kay tanaka.

“kung magsisigawan kayo dun kayo sa bundok mga istorbo--”

“pre, si oikawa…”

mas mabilis pa sa alas kuwatro ang pagmulat ni kuroo at pag upo nito ng maayos. di alintana ang biglaang pag bangon at sakit ng ulo, “anong meron kay oikawa?”

katahimikan. hindi agad sumagot ang dalawa sa kabilang linya, naiinis na si kuroo dahil gusto na nya ng sagot pero sinusubok sya ng dalwang siraulong ‘to. “putangina sumagot kayo--” kuroo got cut off with tanaka’s words,

_“pre kasi si oikawa, nililigawan na ni iwaizumi.”_

_putangina._

saturday finally arrived, it means study date session na ng magbest friend. oikawa already told kuroo over the phone call na nauna na ito sa coffee shop na palagi nilang tinatambayan kapag nag-aaral sila ng sabay. without further ado, he immediately drove his way to the coffee shop near oikawa’s dorm since may almighty wifi connection sa nasabing coffe shop na student-friendly, they are 24/7 open for students na up for all nighter because of acads.

as kuroo arrived, agad syang pumasok and saw oikawa at their usual spot. he’s about to walk his way but he stop at his tracks when he saw a guy sitting beside oikawa and gave him a venti-size milktea.

_tangina ano ‘to, third wheel ako dito?_

oikawa noticed kuroo’s presence kaya agad itong tumayo para sunduin si kuroo na nakatulala at naka kunot ang noo. oozing with bubbliness and joy, oikawa skipped his way to kuroo and greeted him, “hey, are you okay? you look so much _sabog_ than the other day ah?”

_anong ginagawa nyan dito? akala ko kami lang?_

“hey, tetsurou?”

_psh, pareho rin naman patusok buhok namin neto bakit di nalang ako?_

“tetsurou, are you fucking listening to me?”

kuroo snapped back to reality when he heard oikawa cursed, imbis na matakot ay mas natawa pa ito dahil it sounded so nice parin kahit it should be rude and scary. maybe its because he loves the person that it makes everything about him loveable and cute? _baka nga or full time tanga lang ako i think._

oikawa held kuroo’s wrist at hinila na ito papunta sa table nila kung saan naghihintay ang kasama ni oikawa. books, reading mats, index cards, highlighters and pens are scattered all over the table, kuroo sat on the other side kung saan kaharap nya si oikawa. he then glanced at the guy beside his best friend na surprisingly ay tinitingnan rin pala sya.

“tets, this is iwa-chan! iwa, this is kuroo tetsurou from college of political science. he’s my best friend who i always talk to you about.” the iwa guy offered his hand for a handshake, “iwaizumi hajime, 3rd year from civil engineering department. it is nice to finally meet tooru’s best friend.” instead of a handshake, kuroo went for a light slap on iwa’s hand that served as a high five na kinagulat ni oikawa. “no need to be formal, pre. nice to meet you rin haha.”

“sorry i didnt told you na kasama si iwa-chan sa study date natin, i forgot to tell you pala the other day.” kuroo shook his head and gave his best friend a warm smile, “no, its okay. we’re just here to study lang naman.” he answered. napansin ni kuroo ang subtle moves ni iwa toward his best friend na mukhang wala namang pake at walang nilalagay na malisya, which is a good thing for him tho.

a phone call interrupted their silent ambiance, it was iwa’s phone. he excused himself to answer the call which oikawa answered with a smile and a nod. kuroo then took this a chance to talk to his best friend na for the love of god and all the saints up there, somewhere behind the rainbows, na hindi man lang nagsasabi at wala man lang _hey tets, heads up lang im with my manliligaw_ keme.

“hoy, you didnt told me about that iwaizumi guy. are you keeping secrets from me na?” kuroo tried so hard not to sound jealous and thank god hindi naman. his best friend shook his head like he’s guilty and has done something wrong, “no! i was about to tell you today but i forgot na kasama pala si iwa ngayon, i was so occupied with my majors and there’s so much stuffs in my plate. im sorry, tetsurou.”

there he goes, the puppy oikawa is back at it again.kuroo sighed, sino ba naman makakatiis sa isang oikawa tooru? definitely not him syempre.

“i heard nanliligaw daw sya sayo? totoo ba? akala ko ba you dont have time for that?” oikawa played with his fingers, kuroo can tell na his best friend is a little bit shy with the topic. he was about to dismiss it but he answered naman, “yeah… but i told him na i dont have time for that but he insisted. he said wala naman syang hinihinging kapalit and he’s willing to wait for me kase he likes me daw since last year pa so i kind of allowed him na rin since he’s kind and cool.”

halos mapunit ang labi ni kuroo sa pag ngiti dahil sa narinig. _putangina mo tanaka chi-chismis ka nalang palyado pa._

“do you like him?”

oikawa didnt answered. kuroo whispered “yes.” underneath his breath and acted as if he didnt do anything in front of his best friend.

“...maybe? slight lang, he’s mabait and very considerate. i find guys like him attractive eh.” yun lang, dun pumait. “he’s a dean's lister since freshman year up until now, i heard na there’s a chance for him to graduate with latin honors since he has the highest GWA in their department. cool ‘no?”

pasimpleng umismid si kuroo at bumulong, “di ko naman tinanong.” but it looks like oikawa heard him kaya bumusangot ito sakanya. kuroo reached for oikawa’s cheeks and squished it gently, making oikawa’s face smushy and puffy.

_putangina, kung di para sakin to bakit naman hindi?_

kuroo’s head got clouded by his own thoughts about his best friend who keeps on protesting to let him go but the latter isnt listening to his plea.

_paano kung susubukan ko? will it be worth it?_

_will i be worth it for oikawa?_

_fuck, oikawa’s worth the pain. he’s worth the try._

kuroo finally let go of oikawa’s cheeks, he looked at him with his serious gaze that made oikawa puzzled and hitched his breath. “hey, what’s wrong?”

“you told me you have something to ask me diba? what is it?”

the older guy swallowed the lump on his throat, he looked at the younger guy in front of him who’s waiting and staring at him intently. “i just need to hear your opinion about this, i just want you to know if…”

“hmm?”

“...if i should give iwaizumi a chance?” oikawa closed both of his eyes, biting his lower lip for unknown reasons. kuroo shrugged his shoulders, “i dont know, why are you asking me that?”

“i just want to know your opinion on this… you know, if he’s pasado on your standards or not.”

“to tell you frankly, he’s not.” kuroo answered with his deadpan voice. “so should i turn him down--”

oikawa’s words got cut off by kuroo, “look into my eyes, oikawa.” kuroo’s words were like a magical spell that made oikawa obey and comply without any words.

“...do you want to give him a chance or not?” oikawa slowly shook his head while still biting his lower lip. kuroo smirked and folded his arms on his chest,

“i cant hear you, oikawa.” kuroo teased that made the latter blush in full shades of pink. “i-i wont give him a chance…” he whispered.

“good boy.” kuroo said then winked at his best friend before standing up to walk his way to the counter to grab something to drink.

oikawa was left dumb founded all by himself while blushing, “what the fuck was that?”

_what the fuck ka, kurooo tetsurou?_

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the end, thank you for reading this one! i hoped you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. see you at the last part of this series, yeah? yeah. ily!


End file.
